The Golden Dragon and the Beautiful Witch
by iiloveetwilight
Summary: A witch named Marybeth has set herself a task. To become beautiful. What will happen when she meets a dragon along her way? Will she reach her goal? Is the dragon good or evil? Read to find out. R&R !


**The Golden Dragon and the Beautiful Witch**

_A witch named Marybeth has set herself a task. To become beautiful. What will happen when she meets a dragon along her way? Will she reach her goal? Is the dragon good or evil? _

**This is a story i had to write for English and i thought it was really cute so i decided to post it :)**

**I hope you like it. Let me know REVIEW :D**

* * *

There was once a witch named Marybeth who lived in a place called Gorgarna. She was a very talented witch, but she longed to be beautiful. She searched and far and wide for a potion that would make her look young and pretty. Marybeth loved where she lived, Gorgarna was a beautiful country and in Marybeth's opinion the best there ever was. It was filled with huge mountains with snow covered peaks. Marybeth lived alone on the very highest mountain in a little wooden hut. It wasn't very big but it had room for all that she needed. She had room for her large cauldron, her bed and her magical flying broom stick.

One warm spring day Marybeth finally found what she had been searching for. On the very last page of the very last book in her library were instructions on how to make a beauty potion. She looked down the long list of ingredients she had everything she needed except for Morious flowers. She new that the flowers had large purple petals and that they grew in a cave high up in the mountain. She was so excited that in her haste she grabbed her broom and flew right out of the door without checking in one of her books to find out exactly where they grew.

She looked in every cave on the mountain, but she found nothing. She searched for hours and hours and soon she had almost made her way around the whole mountain. She was just about to give up and turn back home when she noticed a small opening in the mountain face that was covered by thick green vines. She got off her broom and walked over to examine it. She blasted the vines away with a spell and was shocked to see the largest cave she had yet come across. The cave was cold and damp and it had a huge waterfall that constantly sprayed water everywhere. Rocks of all shapes and sizes covered the floor covered the floor of the cave but there was a path the winded along the edge of the cave, with her broom in her hand Marybeth curiously followed it. With every few steps she took Marybeth would stop and look around for any signs of the flowers but she still couldn't find anything.

Marybeth was now far into the cave and it was getting quite dark, so with her wand she produced a blub of light that would guide her through the darkness ahead. The path was getting slowly steeper and Marybeth was starting to worry if she would be able to find her way out, but before she could decide whether or not to turn back she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Blocking her way was an enormous golden dragon. Marybeth had never seen a dragon before but she didn't like what she saw. She wasn't scared of the creature but she was a little disappointed. All of the stories she had ever heard of had show dragons to be magnificent flying beasts that feared nothing. In Gorgarna dragons were described as the most beautiful creatures in the land, but in truth Marybeth found them quite ugly. Marybeth was about to turn around when the dragon asked "Who are you and why did you come here?" he had a deep husky voice that was so loud it shook the cave with each word.

"I am Marybeth, I am a very powerful witch and I am seeking Morious flowers. Would you happen to know where I could find them?" she replied in a confident voice. She could have sworn she saw the dragon shake when she used the word witch.

"Right behind me are the only Morious flowers left in all of Gorgarna. I will give you some but in return I ask a favour of you." said the dragon.

Marybeth contemplated this for a moment and came to the decision that she may as well find out what the dragon wanted "What is this favour you ask for?"

"To answer that I must start my story from the beginning, I must ask for you not to interrupt me." Marybeth merely nodded and the dragon continued, "500 years ago I was once very much like you. I was a wizard; I was young, happy and foolish." Marybeth gasped but still the dragon continued to speak, "I thought I could face anything, so when an evil witch named Utha came to Gorgarna and started destroying my entire village I thought I could face her alone. I couldn't." he said with sorrow in his voice. Marybeth was starting to fell sorry for the dragon or wizard or whichever he was, "She appreciated my bravery though, instead of killing me like she did to the rest of my family and friends she turned me into a dragon, and I have been living here, alone ever since."

Marybeth was now truly sorry for the wizard but she still wasn't sure what he wanted from her, "It saddens me to hear your story, but I don't know what you want me to do. How can I help you?" she asked bewildered

"Well turn me back into a wizard of course!" he replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Marybeth wasn't sure if she could but she knew she had to try. She focused all of her energy on transforming the dragon into a human and muttered a spell. Right before her eyes she could see the transformation happening, slowly the dragon shrunk until he was barley taller than Marybeth and then bit by bit the dragon became more and more human like until there was a handsome human man standing in front of her. He had sandy blonde hair and was the same height as Marybeth.

"Thank you so much, may I ask your name?" he asked as he bent over and picked three of the most beautiful purple flowers Marybeth had ever seen.

"Marybeth and what is yours?" she asked gratefully taking the flowers from him.

"I am Arthur. What it is that you need the flowers for?" he asked

"Well I intend to make a beauty potion to make me look magnificent." she replied

"But my dear Marybeth you are already beautiful. You don't need a potion."

With those words Arthur filled Marybeth with joy, she had never been called beautiful in her life.

Suddenly an idea came into her head, "Arthur you have no where to live, why don't you come and live with me? My house isn't very big but there is room enough for one more person." she offered

Arthur was shocked but pleased he accepted the offer and they slowly made their way down to Marybeth's hut in no hurry at all.

Many years passed and Marybeth and Arthur still lived together, they extended Marybeth's little hut and they were now totally in love. They had three children together and were wonderfully happy. They lived out the rest of their days together and Marybeth never used the Morious flowers because Arthur made her believe she was already beautiful.

* * *

**So what did u think?**

**Did you like the ending? Could i have changed anything let me know**

**REVIEWS make me happy :)**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
